The Attack of The MarySue
by Onigiri Kitti
Summary: Kuwabara is given a box to make him 'stronger' but instead it summons the evil Mary-Sue! Will the girls, with some help, be able to save the boys they love so much? Written with Dark Kairi(My sister) ReAD aNd REvIew!!!!


Kitti here!! It's my first story on fanfiction.net ever! But I'm getting help from my sister. You may have read her stories, she posts under the pen name Dark Kairi, she does a lot of Hiei/Botan stuff. She also does humor, Kurama's Hotel Contest, and Identity Crisis, where Vegeta and Hiei's minds switch places, ^ ^  
  
Anyway, I hope you like the story R&R, Flames are welcome but go easy with them....You don't want Dark Kairi after you!!!  
  
Oh and for those who don't know, a Mary-Sue is an OC that a character falls in love with instantly, with barly any story, and lot's of OOCness. That's my definition at least.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Once upon a time there was girl named Mary-Sue. She was very popular, all of the boys who saw her fell in love with her instantly. But this made the normal girls mad and they locked her away for eternity....  
  
Until....  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Kuwabara walked calmly down the empty streets, it was a bit late...1 AM, ok, it was very late. He was getting used to talking walks before he went to sleep, it helped him think. He had stayed up late tonight though, so his walk was delayed. He yawned.  
  
"I should start taking these walks when I get up." He told himself.  
  
"Yea, you should. It's past your bedtime." A voice whispered to him.  
  
Kuwabara gave a yelp and turned his head in the direction of a nearby alley. There stood a short man, with a cigerette in his mouth and a small box resting in his hands.  
  
"Come ere'." He beckoned to Kuwabara, who stepped toward the man.  
  
"Huh?" Kuwabara scratched his head, "What do you want?"  
  
"I want you to have this." The man said, pushing the box into Kuwabara's chest. "Take it."  
  
Kuwabara slapped his arms away. "What would I want with a box?"  
  
"It has magical powers!" The man said, waving his hands in Kuwabara's face, trying to convince him. "It'll make you stronger."  
  
Kuwabara placed his hand to his chin, "Well...." He thought for a moment. If he became stronger he could show the shorty who's boss. Hiei's voice echoing in his head...  
  
"Hn..."  
  
"I'll take it!" Kuwabara grabbed at the box, and began to lift the top up. But the man slapped it down.  
  
"Before you open this," He warned, "You must get far away from your friends, the men to be exact."  
  
"Uh, why?" Kuwabara asked.  
  
"Well...Because they'll get jealous!" He said quickly, "Now be off, I have work to do."  
  
Kuwabara watched the man walk off into the darkness of the alleyway.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
"You're an idiot!"  
  
"Shaddap Shorty!"  
  
Kuwabara and Hiei's voice sounded throughout Kurama's house.  
  
"Shhhh!!!" Kurama put a finger to his mouth, "You'll wake up my mom!"  
  
"Kurama," Yusuke told him softly, "It's ok, your mom lives a mile away, she can't hear you."  
  
"But..but...but." Kurama whined, shaking a bit.  
  
"See what you did??" Yusuke hit Kuwabara.  
  
"Hey it's not my fault, he started it." he yelled in his defense pointing at Hiei. "He's the one who doesn't believe me, the guy DID say that it would make me stronger!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"He DID!!!"  
  
Kieko, Yukina, and Shizuru walked into the room quite suddenly.  
  
"We could hear you guys from a mile away." Shizuru pointed out.  
  
"No!!! Mom!!!" Kurama shrieked.  
  
"What's his problem?" Shizuru asked.  
  
"He had a nightmare. His mom got mad at him for waking her up or something." Yusuke told her shaking his hand boredly. "And now Kuwabara's going on about some magic box..."  
  
"Let it go!!"  
  
"No, I'm opening it." The group turned their heads to see Kuwabara and Hiei wrestling with the box, pulling it back and forth.  
  
"I'm not supposed to open it until you're all gone!" Kuwabara shouted.  
  
"Liar, shut up and open it."  
  
"Stop i...." Kuwabara couldn't finish his words as the box slipped out of his hands and the room filled with a pink colored smoke that smelled like expensive perfume.  
  
"Stupid dwarf." Kuwabara moaned as he rubbed his head. In all of the confusion he had bumped into someone.  
  
"Excuse me?" A sweet sounding voice asked. "I'm sorry, where am I? Where you talking to me?"  
  
Kuwabara turned his head slightly to see a cute figure standing infront of him. Although he could barly make her out through the smoke, he saw that she had a slim figure, and long blonde hair.  
  
"H..Hi." Kuwabara stuttered, and the girl giggled. "Are you here to give me strength?"  
  
She blushed, "I..Don't know, maybe." She gave him a heart warming smile that made his heart melt. "I'll do what I can."  
  
She took his hand. As he stared into her bright blue, shiny eyes he didn't notice that the smoke had cleared and all the eyes in the room where on him and the girl.  
  
"Ka....Kazuma?' Yukina whispered, her eyes filling up with tears.  
  
But he didn't even notice he jumped up and hugged the new girl, "I luv ya baby!"  
  
Hiei unsheathed his sword, "Kuwabara!!!" He jumped at him, "How dare yo..."  
  
Hiei took a look at the girl, and felt as if he could dance, for hours straight. "How dare you steal my love?"  
  
The girl looked at him and blushed, "h..hi." She greeted him and did a most unexpected thing.  
  
She split herself into two.  
  
"Ohmigawd!" Keiko gasped watching in horror. "Yusuke!' She turned to grab onto him for comfort but felt nothing where he should have been.  
  
Instead, he was with her, yet another girl. A third!! No a Fourth!  
  
Kurama, Hiei, Kuwabara, and Yusuke all had themselves attached to one of the girls.  
  
"What's your name?" Kurama asked his girl sweetly.  
  
"Why, my name is Mary-Sue." The girls answered in unison.  
  
With those words, the four pairs left through the door, leaving Kieko, Yukina, and Shizuru in shock.  
  
__________________________________________________________  
  
Did you like it? A lot of it was Dark Kairi's ideas and she typed a lot of it for me.  
  
**Huggles Dark Kairi**  
  
Dark Kairi- Eww, my sibling is touching me!!!!!  
  
Review please!!!! 


End file.
